


A Ghost and his Guardian

by HellbentHuntress



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember, Destiny OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbentHuntress/pseuds/HellbentHuntress
Summary: Here's my tid-bit for the beginning of Destcember!





	A Ghost and his Guardian

It had seemed like an eternity. All over the solar system, all over the _galaxy_ he had searched for his Guardian. Even now, in one of the most dangerous places in the system, he continued his search; even if it meant he needed to slow his pace and continue with caution.

The Tangled Shore was no friendly place, not even to itself. Scattered across its land were some of the most ravenous Fallen, ready to kill anything they saw.

Why, oh why did he have a feeling this just _had_ to be the place they were going to be?

Upon seeing a body tucked off behind some of the rubble not uncommon to the Shore, he cursed himself. His intuition was going to get him killed one day, he’ll swear it up and down.

Floating above the body, he noticed it was an Awoken female. _‘Curious,’_ he thought. Any Awoken found around these parts were usually those who served the Queen, and yet this one dawned no Corsair gear…

He decided to keep his questions for later, as he finished his scan and opened up his shell to resurrect the woman.

Her bright, blue eyes shot open with lightning speed, a sharp gasp coming from her mouth. Sitting on the shore for so long must have accumulated enough dirt, as she began to cough as soon as she began to breathe.

“Shh!” he spoke in a hushed tone. He quickly looked around, “Hey, hey! It’s okay, don’t worry! But please stay quiet, you’re not in a safe place right now!”

His voice came off with a British accent as he spoke to her, trying to keep her quiet. Traveler help them if a pack of Fallen happen to find them…

The Awoken quickly looked around, a mixed look of fear and confusion in her eyes, before focusing her gaze on the small white and gold orb in front of her. She immediately shuffle back, her back hitting the rubble she had been tucked behind.

“W-Who are you?” she spoke, her voice sounding like she had been swallowing gravel. “You said this place, i-it’s not safe, where are we?!” Her tone was flooded with panic. The ghost floated slowly towards her, causing her to try and back up more. “Hey- wait! No, it’s okay, I’m here to help you. I’m your Ghost, I’ve been searching for you for quite some time.”

She gave him a befuddled look, “My what? A Ghost, what-”

“Look, I would love to answer more of your questions as I’m sure you have a lot, but we need to _move!_ ” he said, cutting her off.

She didn’t know why, but something compelled her to trust him. Then again, she just woke up in a vast waste-land with _no_ memory, _no_ idea where she is, or _who_ she is for that matter, and it seemed to be the only thing within her eyesight that doesn’t look like it can hurt her.

“O-Okay, okay fine…” she spoke in a hushed tone to match her Ghost’s. “Where _are_ we, exactly… what happened?” She saw the look the Ghost gave her, “Hey, give me a break, I-I’m freaking out here! Just… give me the short version!”

He gave a small sigh. She was right, after all, but he just wanted to be off the Shore as fast as possible. “Alright, here. You died here, a long time ago from what it looks like. Where we are is a place called The Tangled Shore, possibly one of the most _**dangerous places in the galaxy,**_ and I’ve been searching for you for _centuries._ ”

_‘Centuries…?’_

The Ghost ignored the increasingly confused look the Awoken had as he continued. “The Traveler, the being that made me and every other Ghost deemed you worthy of holding the Light- which I will explain _**LATER!”**_

Finishing his sentence, he was about to float off when he was met with one more question that stopped him dead. He knew she would ask, but he thought he would handle it better, considering he knew fully well it was probably going to be one of the first things they asked.

“Do you know who I am…?” she said, with genuine fear in her voice.

He turned to look at her, “…No, I don’t. I’m sorry.” The new Guardian looked at the ground. How do you deal with not knowing… well, _anything?_ It’s terrifying.

He changed his tone to something more light as he floated back to her. “But don’t worry, okay? I told you, I’m here to help you. Once we get to the Last City, there will be so many people there who can help you.” It sounded as if he had a smile in his voice, if he had a mouth that is.

She cocked her eyebrow, “The Last City? Wait- there are… more people like me?” The Ghost bobbed as if he nodded. “Oh, you have no idea! So please, will you follow me?” he asked.

The Awoken hesitated, and looked up at the Ghost. She took a deep breath, and slowly tried to stand up. “…Okay. I’ll come with you.” The Ghost seemed to take her reply well, as it looked like it was happy for her to finally agree. She couldn’t explain why she seemed to trust him. She’d been awake for all of 5 minutes, but, wherever he was talking about definitely seemed a hell of a lot better then…

**This** place.

“Here,” he spoke, floating over her hand. “Open your hand.” She looked confused, but complied. “I told you, we’re in a _very_ dangerous place, so take this. It will help protect you, should we get into any trouble.”

A beam of light game from him, and a knife was in her hands. “A knife? If it’s so dangerous here, wouldn’t…. well, _**any**_ kind of range be better?” she questioned, trying to keep her balance. If she was really dead for so long, it’s no wonder moving is a bit… _tricky,_ right now.

“Well, normally, yes. But, guns are loud, and we want to attract as little attention as possible! By the time we get out of here, I can definitely guarantee that you’ll know a thing or two about being stealthy!” he chirped, trying to pass it off as a good thing.

She couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, gripping the knife in her hand. With a nod, she put it in her belt loop, seeing as that was the only decent place to put it for now. With a deep breath, she slowly began to walk, her Ghost just enough ahead of her for her to follow.

“So… tell me more about this _Last City.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, It was fun to write! I'll try to post more Destcember stuff if I can!


End file.
